


Summertime

by straeon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, PDA, death to the white and blue shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron spend a day out together as a new couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> http://helenhuntingdon.tumblr.com/post/120381518909/summertime

“What are you doing?” Aaron asked, shooting a quizzical look at Robert, who was walking alongside him.

“What?” Robert asked back, stuffing a handful of cola bottle sweets down his gob. Aaron glared at the incriminating left hand of his boyfriend’s. He didn’t want any pick ‘n’ mix, he’d said, because he wasn’t a child and he didn’t keep his perfectly white set of teeth this perfect by snacking on these disgusting bags of sugar. Five minutes from the shop, Robert was snacking from Aaron’s disgusting paper bag of pick ‘n’ mix shamelessly anyway. “I just like the coke bottle ones!” Robert insisted with the look of a little boy who’d just been caught stealing Kit Kats from the snack drawer before dinner.

Shaking his head, Aaron turned his attention back to the other hand, which he’d actually been confused by. Robert had pressed his hand against the small of Aaron’s back at first as they left shop, which had made Aaron raise his eyebrows at him, but then he softly stroked along Aaron’s bare arm, his fingertips passing through the soft, dark hairs and sending a tickling sensation to Aaron’s bronzing skin as they moved lower around his wrist until they intertwined between Aaron’s fingers. Robert could still so easily get Aaron’s heart rushing in a moment and still surprised him in every moment they got to spend alone without the fear of being caught hovering over them with every touch or kiss.

Still thinking Aaron was concerned over his packet of mixed confectionery, Robert returned his hand around Aaron’s as they kept walking, absent mindedly swinging his arm between them, along with Aaron’s.

Aaron normally hated this. It was as bad as slow walkers, really, to have to manoeuvre around a gross couple who were taking up the whole pavement because they couldn’t keep their hands off each other for just a few minutes in a crowd. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he also didn’t appreciate how straight couples could be so in your face while he had to struggle to be at all comfortable with a man – especially when he had been seeing Robert in secret, when he could never have been affectionate with him in public.

But… this was nice. He didn’t have to hope on some level that random passers-by saw them as just friends. They didn’t have to care that somebody they knew saw them together and figured out the real nature of their relationship. Robert didn’t care, as much as he had been still holding back with Aaron around other people, as much as he understandably didn’t want everyone in the village seeing him like that yet. As he’d told Aaron, he didn’t want to have to deal with being seen as a greedy cheat whenever he was out with Aaron. Even though everyone who paid any attention knew they were together now, it was easier to not behave like that and have to be faced with ignorant comments about it. It was tiring though, to always be holding back, to want to be comfortable with Robert finally but having to think about whether he was sitting too close at the pub, or whether there were too many people around to see him kiss him goodbye.

“You’re not giving me the silent treatment for eating some sweets, are ya?” Robert asked him lightly, still gently holding onto his hand in his as they walked through the summer crowds, stroking the soft skin of his hand with his thumb as he looked around the shops.

“You’re an idiot,” Aaron laughed, shaking his head. Internally, he just went fuck it though and grasped Robert’s hand harder, walking closer to him as he did so that their arms tangled together.

“Thanks, babe,” Robert said, turning his head back around to look at him by his side with a warm smile, the sun glittering in his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend, before he grabbed another sweet from his red and white paper bag.

“Really?” Aaron replied, wrinkling his eyes under the sun rays and from Robert.

“What, I thought we were doing pet names now?” Robert said teasingly. “Shouldn’t we pick some?”

Aaron sighed and shook his head, reminding himself to not buy sweets around Robert again.

“Not babe then?” Robert asked, nudging Aaron with his shoulder to pay attention to him again.

“No,” Aaron answered automatically, though actually he hadn’t minded it, which the smile on his face seemed to give away.

“You love it,” Robert said with a wide smile as he closely watched Aaron’s reactions. “It’s either babe or greasemonkey or-”

“What about you?” Aaron asked, interrupting him before he could think of more names and increase the warming of his face every time he called him one.

“No,” Robert said, shaking his head and laughing softly, the lines around his mouth crinkling from the genuine expression. “You’re not getting out of it that easily, what about-“

“Look,” Aaron interrupted again, pulling Robert back by his hand as he stopped at a shop doorway. “You wanted ice cream, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Robert remember, following Aaron in closely, unable to resist wrapping an arm around his waist from behind, for Aaron to bush away with embarrassment in the middle of busy friends and family escaping to enjoy something cold in the current heat wave.

“What do you want?” Aaron said with slight annoyance in his voice that nearly immediately gave into reluctant laughter as he looked at Robert’s teasing, self-satisfied smile.

“How about some honey ice cream, _honey_?” Robert asked, loudly enough to return the annoyance to Aaron’s face.

“I’ll get um,” Aaron cleared his throat as he stepped away from Robert to order, leaning on the counter in an attempt to seem more normally relaxed. “The chocolate nut and uh, the honey…”

They walked out together silently holding onto their ice creams as Aaron looked away from Robert, before Robert broke out laughing.

“Your face was-”

“Shut up,” Aaron said, smiling despite himself but looking down at his feet.

“Adorable,” Robert finished.

“Oh my God,” Aaron replied exasperatedly, walking ahead of Robert.

“Hm,” Robert replied close to his ear, following him. “That’s an idea, it is what you call out enough when we’re-”

“Don’t,” Aaron laughed, reaching to push him away from where he had his chin on his shoulder teasingly.

“Oi,” Robert exclaimed, jumping back as if Aaron had actually got him.

“Calm down, I didn’t touch y- oh,” Aaron laughed as he turned around to look at Robert, to see the ice cream that was all over this blue and white buttoned shirt.

“Thanks,” Robert said with a very unimpressed look on his face, dropping his cone in a nearby bin with a huff and trying to clean his shirt while making a face.

“Sorry,” Aaron rushed to say with a grimace, but unable to do a very good job of hiding the smile of his face behind his hand as he tried to not laugh at the sight of his ice cream covered boyfriend. “Let me-” Aaron reached out to try to help Robert but burst out laughing instead, leaving Robert to glare at him while uncomfortably aware that people walking by were giving him looks. He glared at them also.

“Okay,” Aaron said, getting himself together. Before he looked at Robert’s fed up face and laughed again, getting himself together yet again before continuing. “C’mon, Robert, you can get another shirt. Not like you didn’t already need one,” he said, raising his eyebrows at the hideously patterned shirt.

“Do you know what this cost?” Robert asked in a clearly annoyed tone, even as he followed Aaron.

“Dunno,” Aaron answered. “I’ve never paid someone to make me shirts out of curtains before.”

“Oi, these-”

“Here,” Aaron said, stopping at a clothes shop.

“Is this where you buy your… wardrobe?” Robert asked doubtfully, having to make an obvious effort to make no additional comment on Aaron’s clothes.

“Sometimes,” Aaron answered seriously. “Why, you got a problem with that?”

“No, no,” Robert shook his head. “It’s just, you know this was-”

“I don’t care what it cost, Robert,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. “You need a shirt to replace that or you can keep walking around wearing ice cream, does it really matter?”

“No,” Robert answered slowly, at last.

Aaron rolled his eyes again in exasperation as they finally entered the shop. He looked around for a moment before leading Robert to some long sleeved shirts.

“You could try these or… do they need to have elbow patches to be to your pleasing?” Aaron asked sarcastically, which Robert only responded to with a look. “Go and take that off in the dressing room, I’ll bring you… these or… whatever.”

“Fine,” Robert said, shaking his head as he walked away.

The dressing room was in a quiet corner of the shop, with several stalls behind wooden doors. Robert sighed as he pulled the sticky fabric from his chest while walking into one of the stalls.

“Rob,” Aaron called to the stalls as he found the quiet dressing room.

“Here,” Robert replied. “And just no. To ‘Rob’.”

Aaron passed a bundle of shirts Robert as he opened the door, who sighed and put them properly up on hangers. “Come in then,” Robert said as Aaron hovered at the doorway, tugging him in by the arm. “What are these, the clothes you want to me to be wearing now?” Robert asked, trying to be light about it.

“No,” Aaron said, furrowing his eyebrows. “Look, I even got this ugly purple one.”

“Thanks,” Robert said jokingly. “Sorry I was being pissy,” he sighed, forgetting his clothes and pulling Aaron closer to him as he held him tightly by the waist.

“You? Never,” Aaron joked as he pulled a face at Robert’s shirt, finally moving to take it off over his head. “Finally,” he sighed. “I hate this shirt.”

“Thanks,” Robert said sarcastically but smiled at him as he pulled him closer to him again.

“Don’t you ever,” Aaron started then hesitated, holding Robert back with a hand on his bare chest, stroking is fingers down the centre of his chest as he chose his words and Robert looked down at his face expectantly. “Um, do you still, you know, have all these clothes and stuff do … maybe hold on to your old life?”

“What, you think my wearing shirts you don’t like _means_ something?” Robert asked with confusion.

“No,” Aaron shook his head. “It’s just – is that still the life you want?”

“What do you mean?” Robert asked softly, taking Aaron’s worries seriously, even if they were somehow prompted by shirts.

“I guess I just want to know that… if this, this… whatever it is between us lasts, that you’re not going to resent me for choosing me over the job, the flash cars, expensive everything…”

“No,” Robert answered decisively. “If I lose all that, it’s my own fault, I clearly went about it the wrong way,” he laughed with some embarrassment at all the terrible choices he’d made in his life in the pursuit of something more exciting, more success for himself constantly. “What matters to me is that I don’t lose you.”

“Yeah?” Aaron asked, leaning closer against him and smiling into Robert’s beaming face.

“Yeah,” Robert answered, putting his hand to the back of Aaron’s hair softly. “Being with you shows me, every day that I’m with you, what really matters, and it’s not expensive cars – even though that’s, y’know, also good – I’m not gonna want any of that, any success, without you in my life as well. I’m never going to try to go back to that or make any shallow choices over you again, I promise.”

“Okay, alright,” Aaron said, looking away as he started to get embarrassed at Robert’s words, as much as they meant to him, to know that Robert was serious now about what he wanted, finally, and was serious about them. “You should try on your shirts already-”

Aaron was interrupted as Robert leant forward and pushed him back against the wall of the small dressing room stall as he planted his mouth firmly on Aaron’s, with soft lips pressing against his as he breathed in the smell of the younger man, the too much aftershave he’d used to go out with him today included. Even as he pressed his body against his, Robert pulled Aaron closer to him still, his hands reaching for every part of him, stroking his thick stubble, feeling for his toned biceps under his t shirt, sliding his hands down his torso and under the fabric, for his fingers to be met with Aaron’s muscled stomach and hairs that promised more under as he followed them lower.

“Here, really?” Aaron asked with a shy smile, still grasping the back of Robert’s head, his fingers entwined in his thick blonde hair.

“Yeah, why not?” Robert growled as he leant down for more, for a deeper kiss as he felt Aaron respond to his need for him, right now, to feel and touch more of his slim body under his own.

“What about the shirts?” Aaron asked, placing is hands on Robert’s chest and cocking his head to the clothes that hanged on the adjacent side of the dressing room.

“Really?” Robert asked, pulling back and looking into Aaron’s smirking face with raised eyebrows. Aaron shrugged in response.

Stepping back reluctantly, giving Aaron a questionable look, he roughly looked through the selection. “Is this really what you want me to wear?” Robert murmured.

“Beats walking around with this patterned shit,” Aaron said, gesturing to the dirty white and blue shirt that had been abandoned in a corner of the stall.

“Right,” Robert said, picking a dark blue long sleeved shirt. “You’ve gotten a lot bossier, you know,” he said as he started to put it on.

“I guess I just don’t want a boyfriend who’s wearing clothes picked out by his wife,” Aaron admitted at last.

“Hey, I buy my own clothes,” Robert said as he pulled the shirt over his head, before taking a double take. “Oh, boyfriend, eh?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning on and pulling Robert’s shirt down to cover his stomach, placing his hands around his waist now. “If that’s not too weird for you. Having a … boyfriend.”

“It’s not,” Robert rushed to say. “That’s all I want,” Robert said, smiling at Aaron. “I just wasn’t sure you wanted me-“

Aaron scoffed at the doubt across Robert’s face. “I didn’t go through all of that shit to be just friends. Or business partners.”

“Right, obviously,” Robert said with a smile. “So… you like this shirt?”

“Not really,” Aaron said, pushing his hands back under the fabric, up his pale, soft skin. Dark colours didn’t always suit Robert as much as they did him.

“You just don’t want me wearing _those_ clothes…”

“I don’t care what you wear, Robert,” Aaron said, nearly laughing at how unsure Robert could still be in having an actual, relatively normal relationship. “I just… don’t want you to still be holding onto that life.”

“I’m not,” Robert said. As difficult as this all could be sometimes, figuring out who he was and where his place was now, as a bisexual, unemployed soon-to-be divorcee, in a village that mostly hated him, as much as they loved to gossip about his messed up life, _this_ he was sure of. It was what he’d gone through all of that for, to be with Aaron and to be who he really was with him.

Aaron nodded, seemingly pleased enough with Robert’s answer as he roughly pulled the blue shirt over his head.

“So – you don’t want me to try any new trousers?” Robert asked flirtatiously as Aaron pulled him back against him by his bare waist.

“Nope,” Aaron answered, trailing his hands down over the tight jeans he wore. “These are good.”

“Yeah?” Robert murmured, leaning down to Aaron’s smiling mouth.

“Still,” he said. “I prefer you without them,” Aaron said as he undid Robert’s belt rushedly.

“Good,” Robert said, exhaling as he kissed Aaron hard, letting him push his jeans to the ground before he pushed him back against the wall, and pushed him up to move his knees around him so that he leant up to kiss him, feeling Aaron’s hardness against him as he wrapped his arms around him and furiously kissed him back. Robert pressed him upwards by his waist before moving to undo his jeans as well, pushing a hand down to palm his growing erection as he kissed along Aaron’s throat, bringing a moan from him that he didn’t care could be heard around the rest of the dressing room.


End file.
